1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transaction system in which applications executed by an automatic transaction apparatus are developed on a Web basis, such that the automatic transaction apparatus downloads an appropriate application from a Web server to make a transaction.
2. Description of Related Art
An automatic transaction apparatus may be installed, for example, in financial institutions for allowing customers to make transactions such as cash deposit and withdrawal, and so on through their manipulations on the apparatus. Associated with such automatic transaction apparatus, a Web-based automatic transaction system is contemplated. Specifically, applications for executing transactions are developed on a Web basis, and stored in a Web server. An automatic transaction apparatus, which has a Web browser installed therein, connects to the Web server through a network to download an appropriate application from the Web server, upon execution of a transaction. Then, the automatic transaction apparatus runs the application to make the transaction.
In such an automatic transaction system, where an automatic transaction apparatus downloads an application executed thereby from a Web server to make a transaction, if a failure occurs due to the Web environment on the automatic transaction apparatus side, such as halting of the Web browser, or if a failure occurs due to the Web environment on the Web server side, such as shut-down of the server or congestion on the network, the automatic transaction apparatus cannot download applications required to operate. Therefore the automatic transaction apparatus halts the process. If the automatic transaction apparatus stops, customers cannot be serviced. In addition, when such an automatic transaction apparatus is installed in an unmanned branch, service personnel cannot provide service to customers. Thus, there is a challenge to provide an automatic transaction system which is capable of obviating any failure caused by the Web environment as well as rapidly taking appropriate actions in case such a failure occurs.